Orange's Book of Challenges
by Orangeflight of ShadowClan
Summary: Basically what the title implies, this is a book of all the challenges I will do in the future. They're all one-shots, and I hope you all enjoy them!
1. NightClan Challenge (1)

**Hello, and welcome to my challenge book! This is where I'll put all of my challenges so I don't have to make separate stories :D I might end up putting my SecretClan challenge from two years ago here, too… but I might just keep it separate ;; I've never gotten 9 reviews on one chapter before, so I think I'll keep it, haha :3**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's the first challenge!**

* * *

 **A Deadly Decision** — **A NightClan Challenge**

* * *

" _RiverClan! Attack!"_

The battle was so sudden. Ashfeather ducked as a watery cat launched over her, bowling over a ShadowClan warrior. The gray tabby warrior unsheathed her claws, whipping around to attack the RiverClan cat, but another cat attacked her from behind, bringing her down to the ground.

"This will teach ShadowClan not to steal prey," the cat hissed above her, and Ashfeather recognized the voice as Silverfish's, someone she thought was her friend.

"Why would we want _fish_?" Ashfeather spat, struggling to get to her paws. But Silverfish had her claws deep in the gray tabby's shoulders, holding her in place.

Suddenly, a black cat launched at the silver spotted RiverClan cat, knocking her off balance and allowing Ashfeather to jump to her paws. She looked to her savior and was startled to see her new mate, Blackstrike, fending off Silverfish, who was hissing at him. The midnight-colored warrior launched another blow to the RiverClan she-cat, and then she ran off, throwing a scowl at them.

Blackstrike turned back to Ashfeather, his amber eyes dark with worry. "Are you okay?" he asked, stepping forward and sniffing her wounds tentatively.

"I'll be okay," the gray tabby she-cat responded, gently pushing him away. "Come on Blackstrike, this is a battle! We're supposed to get hurt."

The black warrior's whiskers twitched, and he looked as if he was about to reply, but then thought better of it. Blackstrike sighed, flicking his ears and then meowing, "Okay, well, just be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ashfeather murmured, pressing her nose to his. And with that, the gray tabby turned and jumped into another battle, battering a yellow tabby tom.

Then, a yowl split the air, stopping Ashfeather and the yellow tabby in their tracks. The gray tabby she-cat turned quickly, and spotted her leader, Leafstar, getting double teamed by the RiverClan leader, Volestar, and the deputy, Swiftstream. The yellow tabby warrior smirked, moving to attack Ashfeather, but she was faster. She darted away from the RiverClan cat, sprinting towards her leader, but then there was another screech.

Ashfeather whipped around, and froze. Lying under a large RiverClan warrior whose paw was unsheathed, ready to swipe his throat, was Blackstrike.

The gray tabby moved to protect him, but then remembered Leafstar. She turned her head, worry clouding her green eyes as she saw the white tom disappear under a mound of fur. Ashfeather swivelled her head around, not knowing how to choose.

 _Oh StarClan, please help me!_

Looking around, she saw a RiverClan warrior catch her eye, and they stalked towards her, their claws glinting in the half-light. Ashfeather winced, knowing she had to make her decision fast.

 _Do I want to save Leafstar, the leader of my Clan who has guided us through many tough times and is also on his last life, or my new mate, Blackstrike, who I love with all my heart?_

The gray tabby she-cat frowned, making her decision. Wishing desperately that she could save both, Ashfeather winced, turning away from her mate and heading towards Leafstar, claws unsheathed. She knocked away Swiftstream, who meowed in surprise, and gave her a good slash to her face.

The black and white RiverClan deputy hissed, her fur bristling as she lashed a paw forward. Ashfeather dodged expertly, ducking her head and then giving Swiftstream a bite on the shoulder. The other she-cat glared at her with cold blue eyes before turning around, racing into another battle.

Ashfeather turned back to her leader, and was relieved to see Leafstar fending off Volestar as great as he could, battering his chest with unsheathed claws. The brown tabby RiverClan leader gasped, and then glared, biting Leafstar's ear. The white tom yowled in pain, closing his green eyes.

Ashfeather growled, moving swiftly to bite Volestar's throat. But before she could get a good grip, the brown tabby threw her off, making her land with a _thump!_ on the ground. But he did let go of Leafstar, which let the white leader be able to attack Volestar once again.

After a while of fighting, with Ashfeather helping her leader faithfully, Volestar finally stepped off. He raised his head and yowled, "RiverClan! Retreat!" Then he turned around and ran off back to their territory.

The ShadowClan cats let out caterwauls of victory, some giving parting wounds to the retreating RiverClan cats. But Ashfeather was looking through the crowd, trying to spot Blackstrike. She hoped he was okay….

Finally, she spotted him. But what she saw made her blood freeze. Lying still, with blood still seeping out of a wound, was Blackstrike. Ashfeather stood still for a moment, before letting out a yowl, rushing towards him. "Blackstrike! Blackstrike!" she wailed.

The other cats stopped cheering, looking at her in a confused way. But their expressions changed to worry when they realized Ashfeather was heading towards the still Blackstrike, and they began to follow slowly, making a circle around them.

"Blackstrike? Please, you told me to stay okay, but you _aren't_!" Ashfeather wailed again, pressing her face into her mate's fur. It still had a flash of warmth, but it was growing colder every second. She knew that it was all over.

Blackstrike was dead.

Ashfeather pressed her face closer, letting out a choked sob. _Oh, Blackstrike… Blackstrike, I'm so sorry!_

* * *

 **Well, that's it! D: Poor Ashfeather…**

 **But I hope you like it! It has 882 words ^.^ I worked pretty hard on it, so I'm hoping you accept it~!**

 **I'll do more challenges later :)**

 **;;Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


	2. NightClan Challenge (2)

**Hello, and welcome to the second challenge in this book! :D Thank you Xixi for accepting the last challenge, and Sky for rating it so highly! It motivated me to write the next challenge, so…**

 **Here's challenge número dos!**

* * *

 **What is Love? — A NightClan Challenge**

* * *

 _Stormgaze pushed his way through_ the bushes, Flowerfall padding slowly behind him. The dark gray tabby tom sniffed the air, looking for the scent of prey. When he didn't find a single scent, he just flicked his tail nonchalantly, sitting down on his haunches

Flowerfall paced in front of him, frowning at his lack of emotion. "The Clan's been starving," the ginger tabby meowed fretfully, blinking her green eyes at him. "And we can't find a single piece of prey. This is _great_."

"Sure," Stormgaze meowed, looking at her in disinterest.

The ginger tabby warrior scowled at him, narrowing her eyes. "I see you're as peppy as ever," she muttered. "You know, Stormgaze, I've never seen you use a single ounce of emotion. Were you born without them, or something?"

The dark gray tabby's blue eyes blinked at her, clouding in confusion. "...Emotion?" he asked.

"Actually, never mind," Flowerfall meowed irritably, lashing her tail. But then, suddenly, her ears pricked, and she looked around quickly. A rustling noise filled the air, and Stormgaze rose his head slightly.

A squirrel popped out of the bushes, sniffing around and holding a nut in its small paws. Stormgaze's blue eyes widened, and he shared a small glance with Flowerfall. Nodding, the two shot forward at the same time.

The squirrel squeaked in surprise, dropping the nut and turning around, racing back into the bushes. Stormgaze nearly tripped on the nut it dropped, but managed to get around it, following after the prey. After running for a few moments, suddenly the squirrel dropped. He felt Flowerfall skid to a halt beside him, but he kept running, determined to catch the prey that had disappeared.

But he didn't expect that there was a hill there.

With a meow of surprise, Stormgaze fell, diving through the air like a limp bird. Something gripped his tail, but he didn't register it, rolling on the smooth grass of the hill. His head hit something sharp, and he held in a yowl of pain.

Finally, he reached the bottom of the hill, ramming into a huge stone. Stormgaze let out a moan of pain, his vision swimming with black spots. Something ginger appeared in front of him, making his whiskers twitch lightly and his eyes try to focus.

"Oh, Stormgaze…" Flowerfall's worried voice filled his ears, rustling the fur on his face. "Are you okay?" Her sweet scent filled his nose, and he nearly gasped, an odd sensation streaking through him.

 _What the…?_

"I'll take you to Flightspots, okay?" Flowerfall murmured to him. Teeth found Stormgaze's scruff, and he was hauled into the air slightly, although a bit slowly. "Don't worry." Her voice was now muffled, so he assumed that she was the one holding him.

Stormgaze felt the odd sensation again, and winced slightly, but then froze. It felt warm and welcoming, something he hadn't expected. As his paws and tail dragged on the ground, he wondered why he felt as if he was on top of the world.

The black dots got bigger, and then they filled his whole vision, leaving him to drown in a sea of darkness.

* * *

"Flightspots?"

"Yes?" The silver spotted tabby had been organizing herbs when Stormgaze said her name, and she looked over at him.

"Can you… help me with something?" the dark gray tabby asked awkwardly, his tail twitching slightly.

The spotted tabby medicine cat abandoned the herbs for a moment, and padded over, her paws quivering. "Is your head hurting? I can get more celandine for it!"

"No, not that," Stormgaze meowed hurriedly, stopping her just as she moved to go back to her herb store. "It's more of a personal issue…"

Flightspots pricked her ears. "Oh, then I'm all ears!"

"You see, when Flowerfall was carrying me here yesterday," the dark gray tabby started, "I felt… weird. Like, a good kind of weird, but… _weird_."

"You aren't making any sense," the medicine cat meowed. "Are you sure your head isn't hurting anymore?"

Stormgaze shook his head, feeling a flash of irritation. "No! It was like an…." He swallowed, trying to find the right word. "An… um… emotion, I think."

Flightspots looked as if she had choked on something, and her eyes lighted up in amusement, but she didn't let any of it spill through in her voice. "Well, what did it feel like? Maybe I can help you," she offered.

"Well, it was… warm," Stormgaze meowed, struggling to describe it. "And I wasn't feeling it until Flowerfall came…. Wait, do you think I have a fever?"

Flightspots's expression changed slightly, and she smirked in amusement. "Stormgaze, you're such a mouse-brain," she meowed. "That's called love!"

Stormgaze's eyes clouded in confusion. "...What's that?"

"Something you feel for friends, or your family, or just a cat you really like," the silver spotted tabby she-cat explained, her whiskers twitching slightly. "Medicine cats aren't allowed to really like other cats. It's so they don't get distracted from their duties. But we still feel love for our family and friends."

Stormgaze stared at her for a moment, his eyes unreadable. _Love… I felt love for Flowerfall? But she's not my friend, or my family, so that means…._

The dark gray tabby jumped to his paws, startling Flightspots. The medicine cat licked her chest fur awkwardly, letting out a small meow. "You need to rest!"

"I'll rest later," Stormgaze promised, his tail twitching to and fro behind him. He then raced outside of the medicine den, calling behind him, "I need to do something!"

Flightspots sighed, plopping down onto her haunches. "Well, at least I helped him," she muttered, letting a smile cross her lips. "And I'm sure I'll be able to chase a few more kits out of my den!"

* * *

 **And that's the end of the second challenge! I hope you accept it! It has 956 words :) Also, sorry if there are traces of emotions in the description and in Stormgaze's dialogue. I'm actually not that great with not putting emotion everywhere xD**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **;; Stormgaze's name is a combination of my favorite Warriors prefix and suffix.**

 **;; Flightspots is a slight change of a cat named Thistlespots, who is the medicine cat in an RP with my friend on deviantart.**

 **Aaand, that's it! Again, I hope you all liked it! :D**

 **;;Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


	3. NightClan Challenge (3)

**Here we go! Another challenge :'O Sorry for taking so long with this one, hehe. I was drawing a few things. It helps me with writing (sometimes anyway), so yeah :3**

 **Also, I used Whisperpaw for this challenge :3 Hope that's okay! The rest are just other random OCs~**

 **Anyway, here we go! Challenge #3!**

* * *

 **Who Finishes First? — A NightClan Challenge**

* * *

 _Whisperpaw dug her claws into the_ ground, throwing a smirk at Oakpaw, who was standing next to her, looking tense. Her amber eyes narrowed, switching her gaze to staring forward towards the tall trees. Her tail fluffed up, and her eyes sparkled slightly.

"Okay, whoever finishes first gets the nest in the middle of the den," Fishpaw meowed from out of running range, his blue eyes glowing in excitement. "When I say go, run as fast as you can to the end of the territory."

"Got it," Whisperpaw meowed quietly as always, nodding her head in determination.

"Sure," Oakpaw replied, his dark red tabby fur bristling slightly as he blinked his green eyes in an attempt to seem like he was ready. But Whisperpaw knew he was afraid of losing—and honestly, she would be too if she had to be stuck with a nest in the front of the apprentices den. There was a terrible draft at night, and the pale gray apprentice just knew he deserved that nest in the middle, but her competitive streak refused to listen to reason.

"Okay, ready…" Fishpaw started. Whisperpaw tensed, preparing to leap off of the ground and start running, while Oakpaw still looked as nervous as before. "Set…"

" _Go_!"

The pale gray she-cat launched forward immediately, leaving Oakpaw in the dust. She barrelled hastily forward, swiftly dodging a bunch of sticks and stones on the ground. Meanwhile, Whisperpaw heard the tabby apprentice behind her stepping on all of them, letting out quiet meows of frustration. She let out a soft snicker.

After a few moments, the end of the boundary came into sight. Whisperpaw smiled slightly, narrowing her amber eyes as her fur flew through the wind. But then suddenly, Oakpaw appeared by her side, giving her a side glance and a nervous, yet determined smile. She gasped in disbelief, and then quickened her pace, trying to outrun him.

The two apprentices both let out yowls of victory as they crossed the boundary, but then they stopped in confusion. Whisperpaw let out a hiss, "Why are you celebrating? I won."

"No, _I_ did," Oakpaw meowed, shaking his head and giving her another nervous smile. "My paw touched the other side of the border first."

"No!" Whisperpaw whispered furiously. "I know I won! Fishpaw, who won?" The pale gray she-cat turned to the blue-gray tabby and white apprentice, her feathery whiskers twitching.

Fishpaw bounded towards them, not quite hearing Whisperpaw's question, but paying attention enough to guess what it was about. "I saw the whole thing," the blue-gray tabby tom meowed, "and the winner _was_ Whisperpaw. Her tail passed the border just a second before your's did, Oakpaw."

"What?" The red tabby apprentice's eyes widened in disbelief. "But—"

"Sorry, but I'm the winner, and you know what that means," Whisperpaw meowed quietly, circling Oakpaw and smirking. "I get the nest in the middle."

The red tabby apprentice looked devastated, and Fishpaw seemed a bit annoyed for some reason, but Whisperpaw completely ignored it. The pale gray she-cat bounced on her paws excitedly, and then flicked her tail, dashing off back to camp.

Oakpaw sighed, settling down into a sitting position miserably. "Ugh…" he muttered under his breath, his ears flattened. "I really wanted that nest…."

"I don't think Whisperpaw actually wanted it," Fishpaw meowed, and the dark red tabby's head swivelled up in surprise. But the blue-gray apprentice blinked his blue eyes in an unfazed way. "She gets really competitive, although she's too quiet for anyone to really notice."

"Wow… so, if I asked, do you think she'd give me it?"

"Probably," Fishpaw replied, smiling brightly at Oakpaw.

"Wow! Thanks, Fishpaw!" The dark red tabby's green eyes shined in gratitude and he gave him a non-nervous smile. And then with that, Oakpaw dashed off after Whisperpaw.

The blue-gray tabby and white apprentice smiled after him, and then stretched his limbs, giving off a yawn as if he were sleeping. "Well, Master Fishpaw has given enough advice and words of hopefulness today," Fishpaw meowed, smirking slightly. "Time for him to get his well-deserved fifty moon nap." He padded back to camp, laughing to himself along the way.

* * *

 **Whisperpaw's personality is so…** _ **odd**_ **. But I like it xD Quiet and competitive personality traits are very rare to come by together, so yay~ :3**

 **And, this is the end of the challenge! Oh, yeah, this was 693 words :)**

 **;; Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


	4. NightClan Challenge (4)

**Well, I'm going to write this while listening to Palkia's Onslaught xD That should help… also, sorry for taking so long to get this in, I got super lazy ;-; Hehe…**

* * *

 **Letting the Hate Out — A NightClan Challenge**

* * *

 _Orangeflight opened her jaws into a_ yawn, stretching out of the warriors den. Sunlight brightened up the camp, casting small shadows among the rocks. The ginger tabby and white she-cat sighed in content, watching as birds fluttered above her head.

Everything was _peaceful_.

That is, until Tigerheart came.

Orangeflight hissed in annoyance when the dark brown tabby came near her, talking about Dovewing as if she were some prize. She dug her claws into the dirt beneath her, glaring as Tigerheart sat near her.

"Did you hear the news? Me and Dovewing got back together— _again_!"

"If someone hasn't heard that by now, they must be deaf," the tabby she-cat hissed back. There was a small pause before Orangeflight hastily continued, "Want to go hunting?"

"Oh, sure!" Tigerheart purred, jumping to his paws excitedly. He bounced out of the camp, not expecting a thing. But Orangeflight had planned this whole entire scenario:

First, she'd lure Tigerheart out into unclaimed territory, claiming she'd saw a huge bird go over there. Of course, she'd trick him with his favorite prey. Then, second, when he wasn't looking, she'd pounce on him and bite his neck.

Orangeflight smirked. _Easy_.

Once the two cats got deeper into the ShadowClan woods, the ginger tabby turned towards Tigerheart, faking a sweet smile. "Hey Tigerheart, I just saw a _huge_ bird go over there," she purred, pointing in the direction of the unclaimed territory. "We should get it."

"A bird?" The dark brown tabby's eyes sparkled, and he exclaimed excitedly, "I'll get it!" With that, he raced off in the direction of the territory.

Orangeflight blinked for a moment, before her smile became venomous. "He's making this way too easy," she muttered, stalking after him. She was careful enough not to step on leaves and crash through the forest like that idiot Tigerheart had.

After a moment, the tabby she-cat caught up to him. His back was turned to her, and he was looking around, his expression confused. Orangeflight narrowed her eyes, prowling forward dangerously.

 _This is it… the day Tigerheart dies._

She launched forward with a _mrrow!_ and landed on top of the dark brown tabby. Tigerheart yowled in surprise, shakily falling to the ground. Orangeflight unsheathed her claws, digging them into his shoulders so he couldn't move.

"O-Orangeflight? W-What are—"

"It's time for you to _die_!" the orange tabby snarled, flattening her ears. But before she could sink her teeth into Tigerheart's neck, the dark brown tabby flipped over. Orangeflight let out a meow of surprise, suddenly finding herself on the ground.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Tigerheart hissed, glaring down at her. The orange tabby didn't respond. Instead, she jabbed upwards with her paws, knocking the dark brown tabby off balance. Orangeflight immediately turned the tables back to the way they were, and smiled down at him.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am," the orange tabby and white she-cat meowed, narrowing her green eyes slightly. "But ShadowClan would be better off." With that last sentence, she bit down on Tigerheart's neck, flicking her fluffy tail in satisfaction when she felt his spine crack beneath her jaws.

Orangeflight pulled upwards, sheathing her claws. She smiled again, and then left Tigerheart's body there, heading back to ShadowClan territory. No one would suspect a thing.

No one, ever.

* * *

 **Haha this was more of a joke than anything tbh**

 **But yes, Tigerheart is awful ;-; I think he thought of Dovewing as some prize… and they broke up and then got back together again way too much. And not to mention that he's practically bribed Dovewing before—her sister for the herbs that ShadowClan needed. So he's a jerk, if you ask me :U**

 **Orangeflight and Tigerheart were also out of character, so sorry for that as well. xD But I do really hate Tigerheart so I suppose it's fine.**

 **This was 552 words :) I hope it's accepted! :0**

 **;; Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


End file.
